Quintessa's Experiment
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: (Takes place during the Decimation in chapter 7 in Quintessence) Quintessa forces Quintus Prime to do a little experiment with her
1. First Time

Quintessa hovered at the balcony with her hands behind her back and in her hand sat the Emberstone. Quintessa stared at the sunset and eyed the empty streets below her then she took the Emberstone from behind her back and stared at it.

Then she caressed it with her thumb "You made all this possible my little friend."she whispered she stared at the Emberstone and immediately thought about Quintus Prime all the positive memories they had together taking all the training all the adventures. Quintessa smiled at the thoughts even though he was the enemy parts of her didn't think of him as one which is part of the reason he is still alive.

Quintessa took her ship and flew to the moon where her personal prison resides she entered and saw Quintus Prime sitting in a corner he looked up at her as she approached the cell "Quintus i want you understand something despite all this i still see you as a friend." Quintessa said softly Quintus looked at Quintessa with hope in his eyes "then stop this madness Quintessa it's not too late." Quintessa looked at the ground "I can't..i just can't..this is too important to me." Quintus sighed in sadness.

Quintessa leaned on the bars smiling "we had some adventures together like the planet with those giant rat creatures." Quintus chuckled "Or the Ghost planet." They both laughed a little then Quintessa squinted as she thought of something "Quintus...that planet we visited on with those blue skinned people what were they called again?" "The Audis."Quintus responded.

"Well during our rest i saw 2 of them male and female...doing things,The female was on top of the male moving back and forth and the male had his..uh..i don't know what that thing was but he shoved it in her...backside what were they doing?"Quintessa Asked Quintus chuckled even though she's a megalomaniac now she still retains her child like mind.

"They were mating Quintessa all species do it to reproduce or just for fun."Quintus explained Quintessa placed her fingers to her lips "Does it feel nice?" Quintus shrugged "I wouldn't know." Quintessa looked away "then today's the day we both find out." Quintus looked at Quintessa "I'm sorry Quintessa not gonna happen." Quintessa placed her hand on her hip "you said you were a scientist right?,think of this as a little experiment." Quintus only looked away Quintessa glared at Quintus before opening the cell and flying towards him and caressing his cheek before grinning "fine I wasn't giving you a choice anyway." Then she removed her hand and a red streak formed on the side of Quintus's face and his eyes glowed purple "now follow me."

**On Quetzal**

Quintessa brought Quintus on Quetzal and to her castle still holding Quintus's hand she lead him to her large bedroom fitted with a hot tub "Now shall we?"Quintessa asked Quintus looked at Quintessa then at their lower halfs Quintessa face palmed "Oh right." Quintessa waved her hands and a wave electricity surged Turning their lower halves into human like legs although with the same metal texture as the rest of their bodies. "Would you like the bed or the hot tub?"Quintessa asked Quintus looked at the giant swimming pool "Hot tub first then bed." With a wave of her hand the tub turned on filling the entire tub with warm water Quintessa walked to the steps and into the tub she turned around and motioned for Quintus to come here with her finger and quintus entered the tub with the water going up to their waists Quintessa sat down and looked between her legs and saw a Slit and remember something "I saw the male kiss this part."Quintessa said motioned to her private parts Quintus looked at her private and dived under to get closer and but his mouth against it.

Quintessa shivered as she felt Quintus began Quintessa rested her her head against the edge behind her so she was looking up. Quintessa lifted her legs up and rested them on ether side of the edges Quintessa toes wiggled as she gasped sharply however her moment of bliss was interrupted when a call from zeolite "mother we were successful on the first planet." Quintessa rolled her eyes "that's great dear but there are 17 more."Quintessa said hanging up then she groaned in frustration "The moment is ruined,Quintus over here."Quintessa got out with Quintus and stood in front of him then she placed her hands on his shoulders and started to wrap her legs around his waist Quintessa looked straight into Quintus prime's eyes "You say Species do this to reproduce...then let's do it you and me right now,reproduce with me."Quintessa said with fire in her voice. Quintus was struggling to break free of her control as his left eye twitched but it was to strong Quintus wasn't holding her his arms just hung there Quintessa was using her hovoring ability to keep herself there.

Quintessa grabbed Quintus Prime metallic joystick and entered it inside her as she moaned electricity surged around them Quintessa looked down squinting "Ok let me think...what did they do...oh yeah." Quintessa started thrusting her hips humping Quintus "Oh WOW THAT DOES FEEL NICE!"Quintessa exclaimed she threw her head back and closed her eyes tightly Quintus even though mind controled noticed Quintessa's telekineic powers were going haywire as everything in the room shook violently.

Quintessa groaned and moaned "Oh I'm gonna bring the whole castle down." Quintessa looked at Quintus standing there not moving and scoffed "It would help if you held onto me i know I'm hovering but still." Quintus started to raise his arms but stopped and started shaking and groaned slightly. Quintessa slapped him upside the head in anger "Stop being stubborn Quintus!" Quintus raised his arms and wrapped them around Quintessa "That's better."Quintessa said snidly.

Quintus never felt so powerless before and he fought Unicron Quintessa started hyperventilating as she started to feel something...something powerful and rising fast as did Quintus but he knew what it was but Quintessa however didn't.

"Oh w..what is this i..I'm feeling something...it's approaching fast!"Quintessa said grunting the Electricity kept building up intensely Quintessa gasped "oh it's almost here!" Then she felt it "AHHH!"she screamed as a powerful wave of Electrical energy released out of her body causing a total planet blackout throughout the city "UGH URGH OOOH ARGH!"Quintessa groaned as a her toes curled and her teeth clenched a strange blue liqud leaked from between their legs.

The incredible wave of pleasure ended and Quintessa panted fanning herself not realizing her fatal mistake when she released that electrical wave she caused Quintus to be released from her control as the red mark disappeared and his eyes turned back to green. "Woah what was that?"Quintessa asked "That my dear...is called an Orgasm." Quintessa looked at Quintus a saw his eyes were green Quintessa closed her eyes "Oh no."she muttered Quintus aggressively pushed her off him and to the floor making her land with a hard thud he ran a grabbed the Emberstone and ran towards the door Quintessa sat up clutching her back in pain and saw Quintus running towards the door She growled abd turned her lower half back to tendrils and hovered up to the air "QUINTUS!"she roared and with a wave of her hand Quintus flew to the side into a wall extremely hard knocking him unconscious and turning his legs back into tendrils.

The Emberstone rolled out of his hand and Quintessa picked it up she looked at Quintus in anger and turned around and looked at the ground and saw a small puddle of the blue liquid Quintessa sighed and placed a hand on her hip she looked around and saw her room a mess she sniffed and wiped her nose and glanced at Quintus one last time.

**The prison**

She placed Quintus still unconscious body back to the cell and closed the door "our little secret."She said before exiting.


	2. Death by Quintessa

(**This one takes place in chaper 9 during Quintus and Quentin's talk)**

Quintessa Hovered on the balcony looking over the city and the people walking by and grinned soon she'll be goddess of the universe and no thing can or will stand in her way.

Until a soft jingle sounded Quintessa looked over to a giant screen in on the south wall in her room and it showed her a video of Quentin talking to Quintus. Quintessa tenced up at the sight and her let eye twiched Quintus was probably telling Quentin everything her true plans and possibly her origin.

Quintessa began seething not just at the fact that Quentin was talking to Quintus but that he snuck into her private prison no one other than her should have acess to Quintessa had a bad feeling about Quentin when he started questioning things this just confirms her fears.

Quintessa started pacing back and forth muttering to herself until Cobalt came in "Hello Quintessa how are we today?"He said nicely Quintessa didn't answer she just continued pacing and muttering angrily cobalt looked nervously "Heh i can see this is a bad time I'll come back later." And he turned to leave only to be stopped by Quintessa.

"No...stay...I'm feeling stressed..help me." Cobalt turned back to Quintessa and smiled "What can i do?" Quintessa kept her eyes on the ground "Mate with me."She said cobalt did a doublet take "I'm sorry what?"

"I learned mating relieves stress so mate with me cobalt NOW!"Quintessa roared in explosive anger Cobalt started stripping down in fear. Quintessa pointed to the bed and Cobalt naked ran to the bed and jumped on it Quintessa Transformed her lower half to legs and floated down to the ground and walked towards cobalt with an angry scowl on her face.

She climbed on the bed and strattled cobalt Quintessa and sat on his dick cobalt groaned as Quintessa started to move her hips back and forth Quintessa groaned softly as she closed her eyes. She placed her hands on Cobalt's toned chest.

Quintessa was starting to calm down as a smile began to form then it faded quickly as the image came back. Quintessa growled In anger and suddenly she rocked faster unnerving cobalt "Uh Quintessa..?"he said but Quintessa didn't answer she continued rocking.

Cobalt noticed the angry expression on her face and energy building up cobalt whimpered in fear as Quintessa rose up and stopped when the tip of Cobalt's shaft was the only part in "ARGH!"she roared as she slammed down making a boom sound and a bright light fill the room when the light subsided Quintessa panted and looked down at cobalt who wasn't moving Quintessa shook him but he didn't respond he had his eyes wide open then it hit her he was dead.

"Ugh."Quintessa groaned in frustration then zeolite came in with his brothers "Mother are you okay?!"he asked Quintessa Hovered in the air and turned her legs back into tendrils "Yes I'm fine..but he isn't dump his body immediately." 2 of the brothers carried Cobalt's body out then Quintessa turned to the brothers "And bring me Quentin."


	3. Testing Sexuality

(**This takes place in chaper 9 when Quentin leaves)**

Quintessa watched Quentin leave then she growled flying to her room when she was approached by Dawn. "Sorry to bother you Quintessa but i need to ask you a question."Quintessa turned to her and smiled "Of course dear what is it?" "Have you seen cobalt he's been missing since last night no one has seen him." Quintessa gulped a little but still played it calmly "No..no i haven't." Dawn looked down "Alright well have a nice day." Dawn said about to leave until Quintessa stopped her "Wait a second,You're Quentin's friend right...dawn?" Dawn nodded "yes that's me." Quintessa smiled "Excellent,i have some concerns about him i believe he maybe sympathizing with the enemies,he may very well be a traitor." Dawn looked at Quintessa suprised "What that's impossible he's no traitor." Quintessa raised an eyebrow "Really,what about him Questioning the enemies we took out before they took us out." "He felt sorry for them that we were kicking their butts so hard."Dawn argued Quintessa chuckled then caressed dawn's cheek then a red mark appeared on her cheek and her blue eyes became purple. "Oh Dawn don't be so naive,Quentin needs to be watched around the clock understand the safety of the planet depends on it." Dawn responded "understood Quintessa."

Quintessa smiled then it quickly faded as Quintessa looked over dawn "Follow me." Dawn followed Quintessa to her room and closed the door behind her.

Then Quintessa stared at her body again crosing her arms "Dawn take off your clothes."Quintessa commanded Dawn stripped down naked and Quintessa started to circle her looking at every spot of her toned body from her butt to her breasts Dawn was drop dead sexy rivaled only by Quintessa herself.

"Goodness."Quintessa whispered looking at dawn one last time before thinking about something she turned her lower half to legs and she stood there. Quintessa tapped her foot on the ground before approaching her. She leaned close and gently planted her lips to dawn's before pulling away then Quintessa went back for more this time slipping her metallic tongue in dawn's mouth Quintessa moaned softly and breathed heavily They both rubbed their hands all over their backs Quintessa placed a hand on Dawn's left asscheek and gently rubbed it dawn did the same thing to Quintessa then they both pulled away Quintessa looked at dawn and smiled "Astonishing."She said Dawn lean close and kissed her cheek then went for her neck but saw Quintessa's collar was slightly in the way.

Quintessa's upper body changed to complete Quintessa's naked appearance dawn kissed her both sides of her neck and shoulders and gently kissed her breasts "Don't be shy."Quintessa said with a sly smerk dawn kissed her breasts and slowly got on her knees and went to her crotch.

Dawn gave Quintessa's slit one lick making Quintessa shiver before putting her entire mouth against it Quintessa closed her eyes and groaned softly opening her mouth a little as her nostrils flared slightly.

Just then i random male Quintillion came in "Quintessa i..oh oh I'm so sorry!"he exclaimed Quintessa growled in frustration this has happened on more than one occasion when Quintillions barged into Quintessa's room seeing her naked "How many times have told you to knock seriously the Quintuplets have more manners than you,now get out now!" The male closed the door Quintessa groaned in angry then breathed and smiled at dawn "lets go somewhere more private."

Quintessa walked over to wall and touched it and it Shifted and formed and opening to a secret room with a medium encloser that had a glass sliding door and glass windows as well as a bench big enough to fit 4 people "This is my thinking chamber i go here to think, shatterproof glass and sound proof inside and out there could be a war could be going on and we wouldn't hear it." Quintessa opened the door and dawn stepped inside followed by Quintessa who closed the door behind her.

Dawn pulled Quintessa into a hungry kiss and gently pushed Quintessa against the wall Quintessa rubbed her back tenderly.

Dawn pulled away and bought Quintessa into a hug and grinded their metallic vaginas together. Quintessa wrapped one leg around dawn's leg as dawn grinded against her Quintessa groaned softly and rested her head on Dawn's shoulder dawn rubbed Quintessa's ass causing her to giggle.

Dawn pulled away and sat on the bench and Quintessa placed her foot on the bench "you may continue my dear."

Dawn hesitated a little but still she leaned in and placed her mouth on Quintessa's crotch Quintessa shuttered at the feeling before placing a hand on Dawn's head

"ohh."Quintessa moaned softly Dawn placed a hand on Quintessa's ass and rubbed it.

Quintessa chuckled then licked her lips as the pleasure got even more Intense Quintessa breathed heavily and placed her other hand on the wall in front of her.

Quintessa bucked her hips just once "Ugh ohhh."Quintessa groaned dawn continued her assault on Quintessa's vagina until Quintessa decided it was time to stop.

"You can stop now dawn."Quintessa said in a motherly tone dawn pulled away from Quintessa and Quintessa walked over to the glass and put her forehead against it and pressed her nose against is bending it up and she pulled away and chuckled.

"Incredible,i must thank you dawn i never felt such fire from a female but you're just as pleasing as a male, amazing." Quintessa said the she opened the door and dawn walked out of the chamber then out of the secret room "I'm afraid I'll have to cut our little encounter short for i have something to take care of."Quintessa said transforming her body back into the normal attire and dawn was putting her clothes on then she stood up and Quintessa wrapped her arm around her "but...if you feel like "chatting"again please...don't be a stranger." Then Quintessa slapped Dawn on her ass and dawn walked off when she got outside the red mark disappeared and her eyes turned blue again she groaned and held her head "Oh what happened?"she mumbled she looked around and then up at the castle and saw Quintessa looking down at her then she make a kissy face and smiled Dawn was confused but shook it off and walked off.

Quintessa watched her go then frown looking at the sky "Quintus."she growled.


	4. Round 2

**(This takes place during chapter 8 when Quintessa leaves for the moon.)**

Quintessa was about to speak until one of her sons came in and whispered in her ear "You know who wants to speak with you...alone." Quintessa frowned and looked at Quentin "I'm sorry i have to go,you know the way out."Quintessa said as she exited the room. Quentin soon exited the castle himself and saw a spaceship launch into outerspace Quentin raised an eyebrow he always wondered where did she always go.

**With Quintessa**

Quintessa along with violet Quintuplet entered the spacecraft and rocketed towards the moon and landed the marched into the prison Quintessa stared at Quintus crossing her arms "I hope you are ready to apologize for dropping me on the floor like that."Quintessa said firmly.

Quintus Prime sighed "Yes Quintessa that was careless and out of character of me but you mind controled me."Quentin stated Quintessa shrugged "You weren't gonna do it willingly so." Quintus hovered and approached the bars "I'm not gonna say i loved our little fun...but i didn't hate it either." Quintessa raised her eyebrow.

"You didn't hate it?" Quintus sighed "No not exactly." Quintessa laughed "I knew it!"

Quntus knodded his head Quintessa stopped laughing then stared Quintus dead in his eye "So...Would you like to try again,i still wanna do that position i saw."

Quintus said "will you release me afterwards and stop this madness?" Quintessa blinked twice before responding "Yes." This took Quintus by surprise but he was no fool "Promise?"he asked Quintessa made an x motion over her chest and smiled innocently "Cross my spark." Quintus squinted but nodded. "Ok...let's do it." Quintessa turned to the Quintuplet "Wait for me outside." And he left.

Quintessa transformed her lower half into legs and did the same to Quintus then she opened the door and walked in and towards the wall that had a window in it which they could see the Quintuplet just 10 feet away she placed both hands on it and spread her legs.

"I have limited patience Quintus."Quintessa said Quintus walked over to Quintessa and touched her ass then inserted his rod in her ass causing Quintessa to moan loudly.

**With the Quintuplet**

The Quintuplet had his back turned from the window which had Quintessa and Quintus staring at him.

**Back with Quintus and Quintessa**

Quintus was thrusting at a steady pace Quintessa groaned and looked back "Can't you go any faster and harder?!,i preferred if you UGH! Quintus thrusted so hard that Quintessa slammed into the window pressing her cheek against it.

**With the Quintuplet**

The Quintuplet heard the window make a sound and turned his head slightly before turning back forward.

**Back to Quintessa and Quintus**

"That's better."Quintessa grunted Quintus groaned in pleasure Quintus picked up speed and went harder.

"Ohhh!"Quintessa moaned Her nose bented up against the window as her eyes rolled back then crossed. Quintus groaned "Ahh Quintessa I'm about to Orgasm!" Quintessa chuckled "I'm gonna enjoy this part." Quintus and Quintessa slowly started to slide down the window Quintessa's cheek still pressed against it Quintessa placed her hand on the window before it slid down out of view "Ah Quintus!"Quintessa exclaimed.

**With the Quintuplet**

The Quintuplet was still standing guard waiting for Quintessa until he heard a faint yell that came from Quintessa "RAHH..ah!" The Quintuplet shook his head.

**Back with Quintus and Quintessa**

Quintessa and Quintus layed on the ground "Wow."Quintessa said then she stood up and turned her legs to tendrils as did Quintus as he hover Quintessa exited the cell and Quintus was just about to leave to when the door slammed shut "What the?!"he said gripping the door Quintessa giggled "Quintessa you promised!"Quintus exclaimed "yeah..i lied,thanks for the second round sleep tight."Quintessa said as she left.

Quintus sighed as he sat down as he berated himself he should've saw that coming.


	5. Deleted Alternate scene

**(Deleted Alternate scene:Dawn and Quintessa Tribbing)**

Dawn gave Quintessa's slit one lick making Quintessa shiver before putting her entire mouth against it Quintessa closed her eyes and groaned softly opening her mouth a little as her nostrils flared slightly.

Dawn pulled away and stood back up and pushed Quintessa on the bed Dawn got on the bed with her and held up her left leg and put it over her shoulder and sat on Quintessa's right leg and connected their vaginas together then Dawn started bucking Quintessa groaned as this felt amazing to her "Oh Dawn!"she exclaimed her arms went limp as her eyes rolled back.

Dawn began bucking faster and harder making Quintessa groan "Ahh."

Just then a random male Quintillion came in "Quintessa i..oh oh I'm so sorry!"he exclaimed Quintessa growled in frustration this has happened on more than one occasion when Quintillions barged into Quintessa's room seeing her naked "How many times have told you to knock seriously the Quintuplets have more manners than you,now get out now!" The male closed the door Quintessa groaned in angry then breathed and smiled at dawn "lets go somewhere more private."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Alternate Scene 1:The Distraction) **

Quintessa sat in her room waiting for Quentin with an evil scowl on her face she had the Quintuplits on the ceiling for a suprise attack. Quintessa watched the door closely until a knock was heard Quintessa raised an eyebrow why would Quentin knock?

"Come in."Quintessa said firmly glancing up at the Quintuplits the door opened and who came inside wasn't Quentin it was a beautiful female with Amber coloring.

"uh who are you?"Quintessa asked in confusion "My name is Amber I'm a friend of Dawn."she said.

Quintessa's eyes widened "you know dawn?" Amber knoded "Yes she told me what you and her did."Amber said shyly Quintessa's eyes darted left and right "She...did?" "Yes,and i was wondering...if...i..can do it..with you."Amber squeaked Quintessa was taken back "i...I'm sorry i miss heard you...you want to?" Amber nodded "yes please." Quintessa chuckled "well ok!" Quintessa looked up "Boys guard the entrance i don't want interruptions." The Quintuplits dropped down and went outside Quintessa smiled at Amber seductively "Now that we are alone." Amber chuckled nervous "Actually can we go somewhere more private?" "Hmm your right the outside noise will ruin the moment i have just the place follow me my dear."Quintessa led Amber to the wall and it shifted opening the secret room which they entered and closed behind them. Then Quentin started to hop over the balcony and entered the room and immediately saw the emberstone on the bed "Bad move."He whispered.

**Meanwhile **

Quintessa and Amber stood in the chamber completely nude making out then Quintessa pressed her body against the glass then Amber started humping her ass "Oh yess who's your goddess?!"Quintessa had her cheek pressed against the glass Amber thrusted faster and harder "Oh oh oh oh oh oh!"Quintessa moaned with a little drool coming out her mouth and she pressed her nose against the glass bending it up and her eyes rolled back.

Amber was enjoying this a little but dawn instructed her to keep her distracted for just a minute it's been more than that so she decided to leave she grabbed her clothes and left the chamber much to the confusion of Quintessa.

"Wha...where are you going?!" "I'm sorry Quintessa but I'm needed elsewhere."Amber said walking out of the room Quintessa was upset but didn't make a scene as she looked around the room she noticed something was missing "The Emberstone."she whispered in panick.

She bursted out of her room not carring if shes naked and saw Amber standing next to Quentin who had the Emberstone Quintessa growled in anger.


End file.
